


I just want you to know that...

by Tonksbeybey



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance, Songfic, poem-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonksbeybey/pseuds/Tonksbeybey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fragments of messages between Mattie and Leo. (AU)</p><p>A large part of the text are lines from the song "Ich will nur" by Philipp Poisel translated into English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want you to know that...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reflectivemuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectivemuse/gifts).



> I never wrote something like this before I think, so feedback would be great =)
> 
> I do not own any characters and I don't own any songs by Philipp Poisel (just the CDs hohohoho). 
> 
> The translation of the song btw is not spot on and I took the liberty to play with different possible translation variations.
> 
> Thanks to reflectivemuse who inspired this and is probably not even aware of it ;-)

**I hide…**

_Where? ..._

**You won’t find me. Nobody will.**

_Well maybe you’ll miss me for once then._

 

 

**Didn’t get in touch with you for a few weeks…**

_I always wonder where you are, have obviously nothing else to do, right?_

**I just want you to know that …**

 

**What are you doing?**

_Showing you that I don’t need you…I can work stuff out on my own, see?_

**I can leave whenever I want, if you want me too.**

 

_Do you have any idea how much I smoke since you’re gone?_

**What?**

_……………_

 

_I just want you to know that…_

**There’s no one else. I’ll need your help.**

_Okay._

 

_Well maybe there’s just nobody who completes me like you do._

**… Funny. Can we concentrate again?**

_Sure..._

 

**I just want you to know that…**

_Wow you actually used my method._

**Well maybe there’s no one who affects me like you do…**

 

 

_Didn’t work. Complete and utterly useless, all of it._

**I just want you to know that… you’re still dear to me.**

_Aw you sound like my grandpa._

 

**Well done.**

_Well maybe there’s no one who affects me like you do._

**Touche.**

 

_I thought about that lately, could work._

**Well maybe it’s you who completes me after all.**

_Uuuh funny, that’s a progress._

 

_I just want you to know that… I still love you, no matter what. In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health…_

**Yeah alright, alright got it.**

_Good. We’ll keep in touch._

 

_You’re basically the Stevie to my Miranda._

**Who?**

_Nevermind. You complete me, smart-alleck._

 

_Wow that was actually kinda nice?_

**Well what can I say no one affects me like you do.**

_Well done young Padawan… Don’t ask._

 

**Quite impressive what you did. Still grumpy?**

_What can I say no one affects me…_

**..like I do. Got it. Come on give them a chance.**

 

 

**There is no one who completes me like you do…**

_When it comes to stupid ass ideas, you mean._

**Obviously. Well maybe not only.**

 

_I can’t believe the affect you have on me, do you have any idea how much I smoke since you’re gone? Sounds weird right but you really affect me the most right now. I gave them another chance and it worked out. So thank you._

 

**I’m not saying that I believe him that everybody has a soul that completes them. I mean when I look at who completes me the most it’s either people who are not believed to have a soul, or you. Well maybe if I were not what I am; maybe I would have a soul, and someone to complete me. It could have been you for all we know. Maybe in another universe you complete me. Weird, isn't it?  
**

* * *

 

_You can’t just not write back for over a year and then suddenly start again!_ _Whatever it was it’s over! Moved on. You should to._

**Please, where are you?**

_I hide, where you won’t find me. So don’t even bother. Just sod off for good, okay?!_

 

**You can’t tell me that you’re really happy with him.**

_None of your business._

**_Fine._ **

 

**I don’t need you. That’s not something that I have to proof. I’m better at this than you. I don’t need help… or to be completed in any way.**

_Well fuck off then._

**Alright. Maybe you will miss me for once.**

_Yeah as if._

**What was that? Are you insane you shouldn’t have done that.**

_Well I’m capable of doing this stuff on my own now. You’re just sulky because I wasn’t affected by your brilliant ideas._

**Not true, but hey do what you want regardless. O wait you already do that.**

 

_I swear to god I’ll quit the whole fucking thing if you keep acting like that._

**Well that’s just how I am. You didn’t affect me. Maybe you just tried to change me into one of you.**

_Yeah sure whatever you say._

 

* * *

 

 

**I’m sorry, Mattie.**

_I’m sorry, too._

****

* * *

 

 

**Haven’t talked to you in weeks…**

**I just want you to know that…**

_Haven’t talked to you in weeks…_

_I just want you to know that…_

**_I still love you._ **

 


End file.
